True Fairy♥Pretty Cure!
True Fairy♥Pretty Cure! is one of FairySina's seasons. It will replace Divine Oracle Pretty Cure in its initial timeslot. Its theme is based on verity and hearts. FairySina's username "Fairy Sina" gets a main role in this season. Story True Fairy♥Pretty Cure! Episodes To makes their plan true, erasing fantasy out of humans hearts, the FOF sent three members of them to earth. Sprite, a little fairy, came to together with the eight magicals to earth to meet Pretty Cure. A legend says, that the four friends, blessed by cherry blossoms, are chosen to protect our world from every evil. They have the power to use the most important properties of humanity against evil forces. Characters Cures Yoseikyoi Mao (妖精驚異真桜 Yōseikyōi Maou) Mao is a kind, smart and also a clumsy young gril form Teishoku Public Middle School. Mao likes to make, listen to music and likes to sing. However, she isn't very good at singing. She is a member of the Art Club together with her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Fairy (キュアフェアリー Kyua Fearī) and her power is related to the truth. Later, she becomes Fairy Sina (フェアリーシーナ Fearī Shīna) a stronger version of Cure Fairy. Shinzuru Saki (信ずる咲希 Shinzuru Saki) Saki is a ver talented girl who is a friend of Mao and also a student from Teishoku Public Middle School. Saki is fascinated by all that is fantastical. She is a member of the Art Club, like her friends. Her alter ego is Cure Nymph (キュアニンフ Kyua Ninfu) and her power is related to faith. Later, she becomes Nymph Believe (ニンフビリーブ Ninfu Birību) a stronger version of Cure Nymph. Ikkakujuai Sakura (一角獣愛さくら Ikkakujū Sakura) Sakura is a young student from Teishoku Middle School who likes reading. She really loves fairytales and appears to be a little childish. Like her friends, Sakura joined the Art Club at their school. Her alter ego is Cure Unicorn (キュアユニコーン Kyua Yunikōn) and her power is related to trust. Later, she becomes Unicorn Asha (ユニコーンアーシャ Yunikōn Āsha) a stronger version of Cure Unicorn. Tenbakumi Mio (天馬組美桜 Tenbakumi Miou) Mio is a responsible girl who is a friend of Mao. She is a studen from Teishoku Public Middle School. She is the student council president and also a member of my other clubs at school. Her alter ego is Cure Pegasus (キュアペガサス Kyua Pegasasu) and her power is related to unity. Later, she becomes Pegasus Love (ペガサスラブ Pegasasu Rabu) a stronger version of Cure Pegasus. Mascots Sprite (スプライト Supuraito) Sprite is one of the mascots of this season. He is the first who came to earth and met Pretty Cure. Mao takes care of him and he ends his sentences with "~supu" Pixie (ピクシー Pikushī) Pixie is one of the mascots of this season. She came after Sprite to earth and met Pretty Cure. Sakura takes care of her and she ends her sentences with "~piku" *'Magicals' (マギキャルズ Magikyaruzu) - The Magicals are eight little creatures from Fantasy Dream Land. Each of them has their own powers and are related to one of the Cures. The Magicals are: **'Hartle' (ハートル Hātoru) gives Mao the power to tranform into Cure Fairy. **'Sweetle' (スウィートル Suu~ītoru) gives Saki the power to transform into Cure Nymph. **'Mintle' (ミントル Mintoru) gives Sakura the power to transform into Cure Unicorn. **'Beatle' (ビートル Bītoru) gives Mio the power to transform into Cure Peagsus. **'Veritle' (ベリッテル Beritteru) **'Faithle' (フェイスル Feisuru) **'Trustle' (トラストル Torasutoru) **'Unitle' (ユーニットル Yūnittoru) All Magicals end their sentences with "~toru" only Faithle ends her senteces different. She ends her sentences with "~suru" Villains Tear (テア Tea) Tear is one of the main villains of this season. She is in charge of the FOF. Phony (フォーニ Fōni) Phony is one of the main villains of this season. She is in charge of the FOF. Mock (モック Mokku) Mock is one of the main villains of this season. He is in charge of the FOF. *'Force of Fib' (フロースオブフィブ Furōsu Obu Fibu)/'FOF' (エフオエフ Efu O Efu): **'Liar' (ライアー Raiā) **'Deceiver' (ディシーバー Dishībā) **'Swindler' (スウィンドラー Suu~indorā) Teokkuni (テオックニー Teokkunī) The monsters created by the FoF Other Items *'MagiPretty Necklace' (マジプリティネックレス Majipuriti Nekkuresu) - the Cures transformation item. *'UltraCure Sticks' (ウルトラキュアスティック Urutorakyua Sutikku) - Cure Fairy & Cure Nymph's main weapon **'UltraFairy Sword' (ウルトラフェアリーソード Urutorafearī Sōdo) - Cure Fairy's Stick **'UltraNymph Rod' (ウルトラニンフロッド Urutoraninfu Roddo) - Cure Nymph's Stick *'UltraCure Archs' (ウルトラキュアアーチ Urutorakyua Āchi) - Cure Unicorn & Cure Pegasus' main weapon **'UltraUnicorn Bow' (ウルトラユニコーンボウ Urutorayunikōn Bō) - Cure Unicorn's Arch **'UltraPegasus Arrow' (ウルトラペガサスアロー UrutorapPegasasu Arō) - Cure Pegasus' Arch. Locations *'Teishoku Public Middle School' - the girls' school. *'Fantasy Dream Land' - the mascots' homeworld. Trivia *Every Cures' name means something with Blossom. Gallery References Category:FairySina's second Generation Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:True Fairy♥Pretty Cure!